My beautiful twin
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Len narra su historia de cómo empezó a enamorarse de su hermana, algo que nunca espero hacer, pero sus sentimientos al descubrirlos lo harán cambiar de parecer de como ver a su hermana.


**Aviso**: Este one-shot no me pertenece es de mi amigo Alan (pueden llamarlo Red20) que me dio permiso para publicarlo, se preguntaran ¿por que no el? porque no tiene usuario aquí. Bueno los dos esperamos que les guste y comenten.

Salu2.

**Red20: **Jejejeje, bueno, sé que he estado haciendo muchas historias por aparte de los que ya tengo, pero igual tengo otros compromisos que hacer. Y este es un regalito que le debía a mi linda kouhai Shadechu Nightray. Espero que te guste este regalo de cumpleaños pequeñita, pues es lo primero que hago de esta... Hem... No sé que sea, pero sí sé que es lo primero que hago con estos dos. Así que disfrútalo.

* * *

**My beatiful twin.**

¿Cómo rayos pasó esto? No puedo creer que esté empezando a sentir esto por mi propia hermana. ¿Eh? ¿Se preguntan qué es lo que estoy diciendo? Bueno, primero permitanme presentarme. Mi nombre es Len Kagamine. Y como verán a lo que dije, estoy empezando a sentir algo más que especial por mi querida Onee-sama, Rin Kagamine. Para explicarles esta situación tan complicada, debo de retroceder un poco en el tiempo. Para ser exactos, retrocederemos un mes y así contarles cómo es que ahora estoy como estoy.

* * *

Si bien, las cosas en mi casa no iban para nada bien. Mis padres no paraban de discutir dentro de la casa, la situación entre ellos se estaba poniendo cada vez más intensa, y mi hermana y yo nos encontrábamos fuera de esos infernales gritos y reclamos de uno con el otro. Estábamos los dos jugando el té en el patio trasero de la casa -sí cómo dije, jugando a tomar el té. Soy un buen hermano menor, no malinterpreten. Además, ella me obligo-, cómo sea. Ambos estábamos con ese absurdo juego -el cual odio mucho y debo remarcar- solo para evitar seguir escuchando todos los reclamos de mis padres. Nosotros dos no sabíamos qué hacer, más que seguir con ese juego e ignorar aquella situación que ocurría en nuestra "pacífica casa".

- Len... ¿¡Len!? - me gritó mi hermana mayor molesta por no prestarle atención.

- ¿Y ahora qué pasa? - le devolví el grito molesto por sentirme frustrado de las discusiones que se daban en mi casa - ¡Ouch! ¿Y eso por qué fue? - mi hermana mayor me dio un golpe en la cabeza por responderle como lo hice.

- Te pregunté que cuantos terrones de azúcar querías en tu té y tú ni me prestaste atención.

Aquel comentario lo ignoré de nuevo, en verdad me sentía mal por lo que pasaba dentro de nuestra casa que solo veía a mi Onee-chan hablar frente a mí sin escucharla, lanzando gritos como loca y lo que parecía decir cientos de maldiciones.

Detestaba ver a mis padres pelear, siempre discutían por cualquier pequeñez, y cada campaña era una guerra sin cuartel lanzando objetos variados por el aire, diciéndose de cualquier tipo de majadería uno contra él otro y sin importar que estuviéramos frente a ellos, solo vociferaban más y más fuerte. Aunque solo mi comportamiento bastó para que ella me diera una cachetada en la cara y en realidad lo merecía. Comportarme así frente a ella cuando no tiene la culpa, eso fue un grave error. Pero es que igual no soporto que mis padres se la pasen peleando todo el tiempo. Solo esperaba que llegara el momento en que ellos dos dejaran de estar discutiendo y pudiéramos ser una familia normal. Aunque ya creo que eso sería solo un simple sueño que quedaría solo como eso, un simple sueño.

Y Rin quien me seguía viendo molesta por la forma indiferente que estaba actuando frente a ella y por la forma en que le contesté me dio un merecido golpe en la cabeza con su puño cerrado. En verdad si no fuera porque tenía la cabeza dura, seguro me hubiera desmayado de tan descomunal fuerza que tenía ella.

- ¿Qué pasa Rin Onee-san? - le pregunte fastidiado mientras repetía el acto anterior de quitarme el dolor de ese golpe en mi cabeza.

- Te dije que ¿CUANTOS TERRONES DE AZÚCAR QUIERES TONTO LEN ONII-CHAN? - ella me devolvió su pregunta con un grito y con otro golpe en la cabeza.

- Ya, ya, lo siento. Es que no puedo pensar bien. No es para que también estés gritando, Rin Onee-san - me disculpé con ella sinceramente, y es que en serio no sabía lo que me pasaba, no tenía ella la culpa.

- Está bien Len Onii-chan, pero aún así no deberías de entrometerte. Es cosa de nuestros padres, así que juguemos un rato más - me pidió ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que me dejo cautivo por un instante.

Ella podría ser tan agresiva a veces y con poco tacto, pero al mismo tiempo podría sacarle el lado positivo a las cosas que me hacía sentir tan feliz de ser su hermano menor, aunque realmente seamos gemelos, a ella le gusta dejar en claro que es mayor y si llegara a contradecirle, que Dios me ampare porque no podría sobrevivir a su furia... Nuevamente.

- Bien, seguimos jugando, quiero dos terrones por favor - le respondí con una sonrisa sincera, verla así de contenta me agradaba.

- Está bien, dos terrones - de inmediato ella se acercó a mí y me dio dos golpes en la cabeza con un mazo de juguete.

Bueno, ella igual no era una chica tan dulce y madura que digamos, es más bien una chica traviesa e inmadura que le gustaba hacerme maldades. ¿Cómo es que pude caer de nuevo con ello? A sí, porque no presté atención. Aunque para cuando me dí cuenta, ella estaba riéndose de mi sufrimiento.

- Vaya que eres un tonto Len.

- Oye, eso no es gracioso. Creí que solo querías jugar conmigo.

- Y eso hice, anda no te pongas así, sigamos jugando - me pidió ya con una enorme sonrisa con la que no pude negarme a ella.

Y a pesar de que ella fuera tan inmadura y algo agresiva, era una hermana bondadosa y alegre, que le gustaba divertirse y con una sonrisa como la suya hacía que dejara de sentirme molesto con ella. Creo que desde ahí empece a sentir ciertos síntomas por ella, pero creía que solo era algo pasajero, que solo era un cariño fraterno, en lugar de que sea un sentimiento de amor. Pero claro, aún no llegamos a la parte donde mi delirio por tener el corazón de mi hermana empezó a ser más fuerte de lo normal.

Luego de aquel juego de té, ambos nos habíamos preparado para entrar sigilosamente en la casa. Nuestros padres seguro estarían aún con aquella guerra sin cuartel, pero al llegar a la sala no escuchábamos ruido alguno. Era solo un total e inquietante silencio el que inundaba el lugar que hasta podía sentir un temible escalofrío recorrer por mi espalda, erizando todos mis bellos de la piel y mirando de un lado a otro dentro de la casa esperando lo peor. Se podría decir que era como la calma antes de la tormenta. Pero eso no era una tormenta, sino un verdadero tormento.

Crack.

La puerta del estudio se abrió golpeando contra la pared y dejando ver a una pareja salir de ahí. Eran nuestros padres y por sus miradas no se veían para nada contentos. Mi padre se acercó a donde yo me encontraba parado, tomando la mano de mi hermana mayor, mientras que mi madre se acercaba a Rin y la tiraba hacía el lado contrario del que se encontraba mi padre. Ambos no parecían vernos o prestar atención a los forcejeos que estábamos dando en aquellos momentos, sino que lo que hacían ambos eran mirarse mutuamente, con aquellos ojos llenos de rencor y odio que se estaban dando cuando salimos corriendo de la casa para jugar en el patio sin ser victimas de aquella guerra de objetos voladores no identificados o más bien ya no irreconocibles una vez que estos se estrellaban contra alguna superficie dura. Y aunque me parecía molesto que mis padres hicieran algo como esto, quería explicaciones, nos lastimaban y nos obligaban a separarnos.

- Rin, tu vienes conmigo - gritó mi madre mientras jalaba a mi hermana quien gritaba adolorida por tanto jaloneo.

- Mamá. Por favor, no. Me duele.

- Y tu Len te vienes con tu padre - me dijo mi papá mientras tiraba de mí de la misma forma que mi mamá con Rin-san -. No nos acercaremos a esas... Dos por un tiempo.

- ¿Pero por qué tengo que alejarme de mi mamá y de Onee-san? - pregunte molesto mientras luchaba de liberarme de su agarre.

- Porque sí. Ahora obedeceme y sígueme - mi padre tiró de mi nuevamente y me sacó de la habitación donde estaban peleando momentos antes.

* * *

Al día siguiente, nuestros padres ya no se encontraban en la casa puesto que habían ido a trabajar como siempre, haciendo que me despertara en el cuarto por separado en el que había sido secuestrado por él. No sabía qué hacer exactamente luego de eso. Me sentía confundido y molesto con ellos. ¿Qué al menos no podían solucionar sus problemas? Creo que no, pero como era costumbre, me levanté temprano para empezar a ver qué desayunaríamos mi Ane-san y yo. Y la sorpresa que me dí al momento en que baje a la cocina fue que vi que no había ni una sola migaja de comida en la mesa, ni una sola. Mis padres seguro estaban tan molestos que se olvidaron de nosotros y se marcharon al trabajo sin dejarnos algo de desayunar para antes de partir a la escuela. Y eso no era todo, lo que veía sentado frente a la mesa no era nada más, ni nada menos que mi Onee-san, Rin-san. Quien no paraba de morder cualquier cosa que encontraba sobre la mesa, estaba hambrienta y moría de hambre. Bueno, siempre suele exagerar, pero como nos habíamos ido a dormir sin cenar por culpa de esos pleitos, así que era normal encontrarla así de hambrienta frente a la mesa de la cocina.

- Rin Onee-san. Deja de morder la mesa - le dije en un tono somnoliento mientras me acercaba a ver qué había en la alacena.

- Pero es que tengo mucha hambre. Prepararme el desayuno - pidió ella desde la mesa mientras pegaba su frente sobre la mesa.

- ¿Y por qué debo prepararte a ti el desayuno?

- Porque soy tu Onee-san y tú eres mi Onii-chan, así que me prepararás el desayuno y te callas.

Bueno, si en ese mismo momento le reclamaba que solo es mayor por solo nacer 2 minutos antes que yo, ella solo iba a descargar toda su furia contra mí, y con el estómago vacío, era seguro que no sobreviviría, así que no me quedo de otra que prepararle el bendito desayuno.

- Está bien, está bien. ¿Qué quieres de desayunar Onee-san?

- Bueno, me gustaría que me prepararas un par de huevos con tocino y que prepares un jugo de naranja. Fresco, eh - exigió ella como si yo fuera un sirviente.

- En verdad que eres una...

- ¿Qué soy que? - vociferó ella al escucharme mascullar en voz baja.

- N-Nada, nada, no dije nada - respondí rápidamente mientras me ponía a buscar todo en la alacena y prepararle su bendito desayuno.

Terminado el desayuno, partimos de inmediato a salir de la casa para tomar el autobús, puesto a que nuestros padres se habían ido de la casa, no podrían llevarnos como siempre a la escuela. Pero yo tenía que estar esperando a Rin-san porque ella estaba buscando aún sus útiles para ir a la escuela, ya que como siempre se le olvida preparar su mochila y siempre me echa la culpa de eso.

Ya estando fuera de la casa, los extraños pensamientos y sentimientos que estoy teniendo ahora por mi hermana se empezaron a plantar dentro de mi corazón con tan solo recibir un beso de parte de ella. Yo me había distraído con ver el autobús a dos casas cerca de la nuestra y antes de que me diera cuenta mi hermana depositó un pequeño beso en mi mejilla dejándome atónito y paralizado. No sabía cómo reaccionar, imaginaba que fue a causa del desayuno que le había preparado pero no estaba del todo seguro de lo que había pasado. Ella se paró enfrente de mí con aquella traviesa sonrisa que siempre despedía de su rostro y con unas pequeñas palmadas en mi espalda me sacó de aquel trance.

- Tonto Onii-chan. Te perderás el autobús.

Luego ella salió disparada hacía el autobús y me dejo ahí parado haciendo que perdiera el transporte a la escuela y tuviera que irme corriendo para no llegar tarde. Maldición, si no fuera por ese beso, tendría dos sentimientos en mí corazón hacía mi hermana mayor, odio y amor.

* * *

Un par de días después de aquel suceso habían transcurrido tan normales como siempre. Mis padres peleando, mi hermana abusando de mí y yo como el idiota soportando aquel manicomio sin dar opinión alguna de cómo me sentía. Pero bueno, la situación volvió a ocurrir en ese tonto juego del te -ya dije que no me gustaba, solo me obliga, ¿entendido?-, pero esta vez la escena fue un poco mas diferente, pues mis padres habían salido de la casa, dejándonos a los dos solos jugar afuera de la casa. Rin-san se veía totalmente contenta cuando jugábamos pero aun tenia dudas de porque es que me había dado aquel beso. Imaginaba que fue solo para molestarme como de costumbre y hacerme llegar tarde a la escuela, pero aun luchaba con las nuevas emociones que emanaban en el interior de mi corazón, a lo que me arme de valor y le pregunte seriamente.

- Rin Onee-san. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - le dije en un tono serio mientras apartaba la tetera de mi rostro.

- Huh, claro Tonto Onii-chan. ¿Que quieres preguntarme? - me respondió ella con un tono confuso.

- Es con lo del otro día. Lo del beso en la mejilla. ¿Por que fue eso? - le pregunte tratando de verme lo mas serio e intimidablemente posible.

- Oh, eso... Bueno, fue por darte las gracias por el desayuno - me dijo en voz baja mirando a su plato.

- Hum... Entiendo.

- ¿O que esperabas? ¿ Creías que era por otra cosa? Eres un idiota Onii-chan - acto seguido de eso se rió de mi y me dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Mujeres. ¿Quien las puede entender?

* * *

A la semana siguiente, había notado que durante los últimos días mi hermana Rin-san se la pasaba llevando su diario a todos lados, y con frecuencia lo tenía cuando nosotros estábamos jugando, aparte de que parecía estar riéndose con lo que escribía en él. Me era muy raro ese comportamiento de mi One-san, tanto que en algunas veces que escribía, me ponía el dichoso diario abierto en mi cara y pegándomelo a mis ojos para no verlo bien, usando eso como excusa para darme un golpe sin merecerlo. En verdad que me estaba trayendo harto con ese tonto diario que unas grandes ganas dentro de mí surgieron para robarle el diario de mi One-san. Algo que no creí hacer nunca en mi vida. Pero robárselo era una tarea difícil debido a que no deja que nadie entre a su habitación, salvo a mis padres, pero si no son ellos, ni siquiera los ninjas más experimentados saldrían de ahí con vida o entrarían. Ella es muy cuidadosa con ese tipo de cosas, y si me encontrara rondando en su habitación seguro seria hombre muerto. Solo que había un pequeño detalle, yo ya estaba decidido a robarle ese diario a ella, sin importar que.

En la noche me había infiltrado en medio de su habitación procurando soltar algún tipo de ruido fuerte y siendo lo mas cuidadoso posible. Mis padres ya estaban durmiendo y mi hermana también y vaya que tenia el sueño pesado. Con mucho cuidado empece a inspeccionar cada detalle de su habitación y tratando de ser muy cuidadoso en no tropezarme y acomodar cada cosa en su lugar, debido a que si ella notara algo mal acomodado de su habitación seguro me mata, aunque bueno, su cuarto no estaba tan bien arreglado como se esperaría de ella, todo era un verdadero desorden, me costo trabajo encontrar el dichoso diario. Lo había buscado en los estantes, libreros y en los cajones de unas mesitas -no mal piensen con esto, no seria capaz de buscar entre sus ropas- y nada. Hasta que me acerque a la cómoda que tenia cerca de su cama, era el ultimo lugar que me quedaba por investigar y la noche estaba llegando a su fin para dar inicio a la mañana. Y aunque ese iba a ser un fin de semana, y mi hermana durmiera por un periodo mayor a cuando vamos a la escuela, los gritos madrugadores de mis padres harían que ese dulce letargo en el que estaba mi hermana terminara rápido y haciendo que muriera ahí mismo. Busque silenciosamente el susodicho diario hasta que algo por debajo de la almohada de mi hermana llamo mi atención.

- _"Así que ahí es donde lo ocultas, ¿eh?"_ - me dije para mi mismo con mucho orgullo tratando de tomarlo con total delicadeza evitando despertarla -. "Cielos Onee-san, si que tienes la cabeza un poco pesada" - volví a decirme mientras tiraba lentamente el libro.

Cuando al fin lo logre, busque un rincón muy alejado de ella, tratando de iluminar el libro y hiendo a las ultimas paginas, en las que imaginaba estaba todo lo que me empezó a llamar la atención Con una pequeña lampara de bolsillo y sentado sobre mi pijama azul con estampados de ositos -no me juzguen, ¿entendido?- empece a hojear pagina, por pagina hasta dar con lo que quería llegar. En unas pequeñas partes decía:

- _"Querido diario, mi querido Len-san..."_ - un momento, ¿ querido Len-san? Ella nunca me llama así y menos con un querido. Todo el tiempo soy su idiota Onii-chan, cómo sea, seguí leyendo -. _"Me preparo un delicioso almuerzo. Quede fascinada con lo bueno que es. Sin duda es un gran hombre..."_ - al leer esto, sentí mi rostro sonrojado por leer los pensamientos de mi hermana hacia mi, pero ahora quería saber el por que de aquel beso en la mejilla -. _"Y aunque no sabia si decirle o no lo delicioso que le quedo, lo primero que me vino a la mente fue darle un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento. Oih, me sentí tan avergonzada por hacerlo, pero se sintió bien..."._

Cuando leí esto había unos cuantos corazones seguidos de unas cuantas caritas felices con bocas de gato dibujadas en su diario. La verdad era que ya ni entendía que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de mi Onee-san. Es decir, la persona que siempre veo es completamente a la que escribió en el diario, son completamente distintas, no podían ser la misma persona. Ademas... ¿Por que siento que mi corazón late muy rápido y mis manos se empiezan a llenar de sudor? Puede que sea porque aun sigo leyendo su diario y ando descubriendo sus sentimientos que alberga en ellos. En fin, continué leyendo el diario de mi hermana. Estaba cerca del porque la frecuencia en estar sacando el diario fuera de su habitación y más que nada eso era a lo que quería llegar. Así que me adelante al final y retrocedí unas cuantas páginas para dar con lo que estaba buscando.

- _"Querido diario, hoy he estado muy contenta al estar mejorando con mis dibujos al aire libre. Bueno, tu debes de saber que feliz me sentía, pues te llevaba conmigo..."_

¡¿Así que era por estar dibujando que lo llevaba a todos lados?! Creo que eso responde a muchas dudas que tenía en mi mente, pero aún no explicaba por qué puso su diario sobre mis ojos. Me salte con la mirada a buscar esa parte exactamente.

- _"... Además, fue gracioso ver como Len-san vio uno de mis dibujos, bueno, casi. Es que me sentía tan avergonzada de lo que pensara al verlo que... Lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue ponerte sobre sus ojos. Igual si es que logro verlo, algo que dudo, seguro que me moriría de vergüenza y el golpe era para que no pensara algo raro de mi..."_

Desde aquí empecé a creer que mi hermana estaba loca. ¿Tanto le importaba lo que opinara de algo que hiciera ella? En todo este tiempo que llevaba conociendo a mi Onee-sama, jamas había visto esa faceta suya. Siempre la veía como una pequeña que hacía lo que quería sin pedirle opinión alguna a los demás, y siempre segura de si misma. Imaginar que ella tuviera un lado así de tierno hace que piense que es una chica muy linda... ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! Es mi hermana, por favor. En fin, desde el momento en que había leído su diario, algo dentro de mí había cambiado, mis pensamientos sobre ella se volvieron confusos y mis sentimientos cambiaron completamente.

Pero no podía pensar en eso cuando estaba en su habitación. Y aunque la curiosidad que tenía por ver aquel dibujo del que mencionó en su diario fuera tan grande, un sonido como de pasos se escucharon fuera de la habitación de mi Onee-san. Pero yo no tenía tiempo que perder ahí dentro. Tenía que guardar ese diario donde lo había sacado. Me acerqué quedamente de nuevo hasta su almohada y el rostro de mi hermana, que dormía tan plácidamente con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en él, hizo que me viniera a la mente -no sé por qué- la imagen de la Bella durmiente. Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro, como si estuviera negando esa idea de mi cabeza, para sacar aquel pensamiento sobre ella y continuar lo que había pretendido hacer. En cuanto había guardado su tan preciado diario bajo su almohada, tal y como lo había encontrado. Algo me detuvo de mi escapada rápida.

Podía sentir un horrible escalofrió subir por mi espalda, recorriendo toda mi médula espinal hasta mi cerebro, paralizándome por completo desde los pies, hasta la cabeza. Luego de eso mi hermana seguía amarrándome a ella con aquel fuerte abrazo. Sentía que me asfixiaba, no sabía de donde sacaba tanta fuerza esta niña, pero me hacía sentir un debilucho. Antes de que pudiera deslizarme y liberarme de sus delgados pero fuertes brazos. Escuche los ruidos de esa misma persona acercándose y parándose frente a la puerta de mi hermana. Sentía como mi corazón se detenía y que mi cuerpo transpiraba con mucha rapidez, no me quedaba salida, la perilla de la puerta estaba por abrirse y yo aún seguía junto a mi hermana. No tenía de otra, tenía que ocultarme antes de que me vieran en esa situación tan comprometedora. Me metí dentro de las sabanas de mi hermana y como pude oculte mi rostro en las sabanas y con uno de sus muñecos de peluche excesivamente grandes como para que pudiera ser comparado conmigo mismo.

La puerta de su cuarta se abrió de repente dejando ver a mi madre ahí. Ella se acercó a mi hermana menor y se sentó del lado contrario donde yo me encontraba. Pude ver con uno de mis ojos que estaban casi descubiertos por aquel monstruo de peluche y tomo uno de sus mechones, suspirando quedamente mientras la veía. No sabía que era lo que le pasaba, pero esa duda me fue resuelta una vez se decidió a murmurar algo casi inaudible que pude lograr distinguir.

- Mi pequeña Rin... Nunca te enamores de un hombre... Puedes resultar lastimada también - una pequeña lagrima se deslizó por sus mejillas mientras continuaba con aquellas caricias en el cabello de mi hermana.

Yo no entendía a lo que mi madre se refería, pero algo en esas palabras hizo que mi corazón latiera y me sintiera ofendido, acorralado, sentía mi sangre hervir, pero desconocía los motivos. Han de considerarme patético por ocultarme de mi madre en los brazos de mi hermana, pero era peor si ella despertaba y me notara de aquella forma tan comprometedora con ella. Al menos el suplicio que estuve viviendo duro poco, ya que mi madre le dio un cálido beso en la frente de mi hermana y se marcho hacía su habitación, logrando dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio al ver que ella ya se iba de aquí, pero antes de que emprendiera mi acto de huida y deslizarme como una oruga entre los delgados y suaves brazos de mi hermana, algo me detuvo, su melodiosa pero somnolienta voz. Parecía que estaba soñando aún, pero escuchar mi nombre de parte de ella me dejo petrificado.

- _"Maldición, ya me atrapó"_ - me dije a mi mismo en la cabeza mientras la miraba con temor a sus ojos con la poca luz que había.

- Len... Te amo...

Con solo esas dos palabras me dejo asustado y casi sin palabras. Me derrumbe en el suelo apenas tuve la oportunidad de librarme de ellos. Estaba tirado sobre en el suelo, sentado, contemplando a mi bella durmiente hermana. Mi mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a las palabras que dijo. Ella nunca era tan linda conmigo, pero esas palabras, hacían que tuviera otra perspectiva de ella. Si bien, ella siempre se comporta mal conmigo, todo el tiempo me trae como su sirviente, pero... Luego de leer sus secretos más profundos en su diario... Al armar cada parte del rompecabezas en mi mente... Pude ver que no solo era un te amo que pudiera decirse a un familiar. No, no lo era. Ese "Te amo" significaba algo más. Yo ya no sabía que hacer, mi corazón latía con fuerza, estaba totalmente sumido en mis pensamientos que apenas me dí cuenta que seguía de intruso en su habitación. Tenía que huir y arreglar esos pensamientos en mi cabeza. Además, las palabras de hace un momento de mi madre seguían hiriéndome el pecho y seguía sin darle una solución a ello. Mire por debajo de la puerta para comprobar que había apagado la luz de pasillo y continuar mi camino hasta mi habitación. Quería tumbarme en mi cama, tal vez durmiendo pudiera olvidar todo esta pesadilla.

* * *

Al día siguiente ya no sabía qué pensar, qué hacer y mucho menos qué decirle a mi hermana. Estaba totalmente cohibido dentro de mis pensamientos y mis emociones. Mi corazón palpitaba cada vez que mi hermana me hablaba o se ponía cariñosa conmigo. Me hacía ver a la fuerza con ella una película romántica de esas cursis que a todos les gusta y debo admitir que a mi también. Ella se acobijaba a mi lado mientras veíamos como la película se reproducía frente a nosotros. Sentía mis manos sudar y las palpitaciones de mi hermana cerca de mí, sabía que los sentimientos que ella había escrito en ese diario eran sinceros y no eran otros más que un amor hacía mí, un amor que correspondía también a pesar de que fuera por haberme dado cuenta de aquella extraña manera, pero no podía ser bien recibido por el hecho de ser hermanos. Es por eso que tenía la esperanza de decírselo, tenía que saber cómo arreglar esta situación y de ser necesario, quitarme estos sentimientos inapropiados por mi Onee-san. Sabía que no podíamos vivir una vida tranquila como pudiera hacerlo aquellas personas de la película que veíamos frente a nosotros, pero aún así... Tenía que sacrificarme y borrar esos sentimientos de mi corazón, los sentimientos que recién había encontrado y más que nada, hacer que ella desistiera de verme como algo más que su hermano. Es a lo que mencione antes, estoy tan metido en mis sentimientos que no sé que debo hacer.

Claro está que esa respuesta no la pude llegar a obtener puesto que la televisión fue apagada frente a nosotros por nuestra madre y se llevo a Rin consigo.

- Vamonos hija - dijo ella mientras tomaba a Rin de sus manos aún - te vienes conmigo a partir de mañana. Prepara tus maletas.

- Pero mamá. Quiero estar con Len Onii-chan - dijo ella mientras trataba liberarse de su agarre -. Aún no terminamos de ver esa película.

- Me importa poco lo que quieras, te vienes conmigo y punto.

Mi madre se largó de la sala con mi hermana con ella y yo me había quedado inmóvil, me sentía patético y una basura en ese momento. ¿Cómo permití que ella se fuera con mi hermana? Además... ¿Cómo es eso de que prepare sus maletas? Se la iban a llevar muy lejos de mí y yo ahí como un tonto deprimido. Si bien, esa sería la respuesta que buscaba al problema que tenía de amar a mi Onee-san, pero no me parecía bien que lo hiciera. De inmediato fui a buscar a mi padre para alertarle de lo que había ocurrido. Él no me dijo nada, solo me dijo que ella tenía el derecho de llevársela. Tal parecía que los dos estaban realizando los tramites de su divorcio y por ello tanto pleito en la casa por saber quien de los dos se quedaría con nuestra custodia. Yo la verdad no entendía muy bien del todo eso, pero lo que sí entendía era que se llevarían a mi Onee-san muy lejos de mí y eso no lo iba a permitir. Tenía el día de hoy para hacer algo y evitar que se la llevaran lejos de mí. Hice lo mismo que mi hermana y empece a preparar mis maletas, el cual fue un equipaje ligero sin muchos lujos. Tome todos mis ahorros y la alcancía de mi alcoba, aparte de tomar algo de dinero de mis padres, ya que si ellos decidían nuestro futuro, entonces creo que lo mejor es que lo haga por mi cuenta. Huiría de la casa con mi hermana conmigo. Al menos así nos dejarían vivir en paz sin sus absurdas discusiones dentro de la casa.

Me dirigí de nuevo en la noche hasta la habitación de Rin, solo para encontrarla llorando sobre su cama. Sentía mi corazón afligido al verla llorar de aquella forma. Sabía que a ella le dolía más que a mí esa separación ya que apenas yo me daba cuenta de sus sentimientos por mí y los míos por ella. Es por eso que sabía que hacer, huir era lo mejor para nosotros dos, así nadie se interpondría entre nosotros y seríamos felices.

Entre a su habitación y toque levemente la puerta para llamar su atención. Ella giro a verme con aquellos dos orbes amarillos llenos de lagrimas que hacían sentir a mi corazón tan triste como ella se encontraba ahora. Yo entré y con una suave voz le dije:

- Rin Onee-san... ¿Te encuentras bien? - sabía que no, pero tenía que hablar con ella.

- No tonto Onii-chan. ¿Qué no ves que estoy llorando? - me respondió molesta mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

- Si, lo veo... ¿Es por qué nos separarán?

- No exactamente...

- ¿Entonces por qué? - pregunte un poco serio mientras me acercaba a ella y tomaba asiento sobre su cama.

- Porque... No quiero que nos alejen... Mamá no quiere que este con alguien... Y yo no quiero eso.

Su respuesta hizo que mi corazón se achicara. Yo buscaba lo mismo que Rin. Me sentía tan mal como ella que lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla fuertemente para calmarla y evitar que siguiera derramando más lágrimas.

- No pasará nada Rin... Yo... Me encargaré de que eso no pase.

- ¿Pero cómo? - sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos y trague pesadamente la saliva en mi garganta.

- Tu solo ven conmigo con tus maletas. Solo lo necesario. Nos iremos de la casa.

- Pero nos buscarán.

- Eso no importa. Nos ocultaremos bien y lejos de ellos.

Ante mi respuesta, mi hermana se abalanzó contra mí atrapándome en un fuerte abrazo, ocultando su llanto bajo mis ropas y dejando escapar unos pequeños suspiros.

- Te quiero mucho Len-san...

- Y yo a ti Rin-san...

Acto seguido me separe de ella y la mire a los ojos para darle una cálida sonrisa. Sin poder evitarlo, ella me dio un beso en los labios y empezó a acariciarme con sus dedos el pecho. Yo me había quedado paralizado y saboreando con mi lengua mis labios por donde había dejado mi Onee-san sus labios, plasmando así sus sentimientos que tenía ocultos con los míos.

- Len... Quédate un rato...

- No podemos Rin... Mañana mamá te llevará. Es mejor escapar ahora. Vamos, apresúrate - le pedí mientras me levantaba de mi lugar y me giraba para la salida de la puerta para irme, no sin antes volver a verla a los ojos -. Te amo Rin.

* * *

Los días después de nuestro escape ocurrieron rápidamente. Nos ocultábamos de cualquiera que nos pudieran reconocer ya que los carteles que habían colocado nuestros padres no pasaban desapercibidos por el público. Nos habíamos escondido en el campo, lejos de la hostilidad de la gente y de cualquier comunicación que nos conectaran a aquella vida que solo nos ataba a la soledad. No queríamos que nuestros padres nos encontraran, solo queríamos vivir nuestra vida, solos nosotros dos. Queriéndonos sin que alguien piense mal de nosotros o que nos juzguen por nuestros sentimientos que teníamos el uno con el otro. Eso ya no nos importaba, ni los lujos que teníamos antes, lo único que nos importaba era vivir los dos juntos.

* * *

**Red20:** Bueno, espero les haya sido de su agrado. Debo mencionar que no sé nada de Vocaloid, apenas lo que me dicen y tuve que buscar un poco de información de cómo son estos dos personajes, así que igual solo espero se hayan centrado en la historia. En fin, espero te haya gustado pequeña kouhai.


End file.
